


I've missed you

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: -Ish, F/M, Modern AU, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: When she said goodbye to her family at the airport, jetting off to study abroad, she never suspected she might not ever see them again. Or any other living person for that matter.Tumblr dialogue prompt from @riahchan :)





	I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riahchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/gifts).

> I was in a drabble sort of mood tonight! :)

“I’ve missed you,” Sansa beams, dropping to her haunches as the huge white dog approaches her int he kitchen. He pants and whines happily as her fingers sink into his thick fur.

The dog has been visiting her on and off for about two months. He never stays, even though Sansa would dearly love him to. She’s seen a few stray cats here and there, but this fluffy guy is the only dog. She wonders if he used to live here in this Braavosi mansion that she’s taken as her own? Maybe his owners were the people she sees in the framed photos above the multiple fireplaces?

She talks to those photographs sometimes. She’s even given each smiling face a name, personality and imagined backstory. Loneliness tends to make people do odd things, Sansa has come to learn.

She never used to be lonely. Sansa was raised in a Westerosi house across the sea with two loving parents and four other siblings. She had been surrounded by people in her early years, and she had not appreciated it one bit at the time.

Her heart aches to think of them.

When she said goodbye to her family at the airport, jetting off to study abroad, she never suspected she might not ever see them again. Or any other living person for that matter.

It happened 1 year and 5 months ago. And Sansa still isn’t entirely sure what she means when she refers to the incident as ‘it’ to be quite honest. All she knows is, one night she laid her head on the pillow in her dorm room, and when she woke up the next day, everyone had disappeared. Literally…._everyone_. She’s the last human alive on the planet as far as she knows.

It took her a while of aimlessly wandering after initially freaking the fuck out to realise that she was completely alone. And if no one is around to stop her, why shouldn’t she live in this huge fancy house, and wear a stranger’s designer clothes, and make use of their lovely, bubbly hot-tub?

The world has decided to end in the most peculiar way and Sansa’s been left behind. Why not do whatever the fuck she likes?

The white dog licks at her face and pads his paws up and down excitedly. Sansa only just starts to try thinking of a way to keep him from running off again (because she surely could do with the company), when she hears the creak of the mansion’s front door open. Her eyes go wide and her pulse thrums in her veins. She hasn’t seen another human being in over a year!

“Ghost?” A man’s voice calls out and Sansa’s so beside herself, she doesn’t know what to do. “Ghost, you in here, buddy?”


End file.
